User blog:Jal85/Top Bear(NPC instead of shopkeeper)
Quest 1: Spike Journey 1 Defeat 1 Vicious Bee Rewards: 10000 Honey Quest 2: Spike Journey 2 Defeat 10 Vicious Bees Collect 100000 pollen Rewards: 1000000 Honey, 1 Ticket, 5 Stingers Quest 3: Spike Journey 3 Collect 5000000 pollen from the Clover Field Collect 10000000 pollen from the Spider Field Collect 15000000 pollen from the Cactus Field Collect 20000000 pollen from the Rose Field Collect 50000000 pollen from the Mountain Top Field Rewards: 50000000 Honey, 5 Tickets Quest 4: Spike Journey 4 Defeat 100 Ladybugs Defeat 100 Rhino Beetles Defeat 40 Mantiss Defeat 30 Spiders Defeat 20 Scorpions Defeat 15 Werewolves Defeat 10 King Beetles Defeat 5 Tunnel Bears Rewards: 10 of all crafting materials, 100 Royal Jellies, 10 Magic Beans Quest 5: Spike Journey 5 Defeat 100 Vicious Bees Defeat 50 King Beetles Defeat 10 Tunnel Bears Defeat 1 Stump Snail Rewards: 100000000 Honey, 25 Stingers, 50 Red and Blue Extracts, 1 Star Treat Dialogue: Initial Talk: AAHHH! Is..Is Vicious Bee around? No? Whew...wait...are you one of them? The ones who goad Vicious to kill me? No? Wow! I don’t believe you though...Kill 1 Vicious Bee to prove that you are on my side! During: Have you killed that monster yet? I don’t want to be killed again! Completion: You..did it? You really killed a Vicious Bee? Wow, you’re so helpful, thanks! But the war isn’t over yet...there are other Vicious Bees out there looking for me...Well, you did do your job. Here’s a small reward for your efforts! A little honey from the cash register. Start of Spike Journey 2: Hello again! The Vicious Bees are still out there...I need you to eradicate them so that they won’t find and kill me! Defeat 10 of those winged beasts! During: What are you waiting for? Obliterate those nasty Vicious Bees! Remember you need to kill 10 of them! Completion: WOW you did it! I’m grateful for your efforts to eradicate the terrible Vicious Bees! Have some rewards for your effort! Start of Spike Journey 3: I heard from the other Bears that Vicious Bee spawns in certain fields. Perhaps if we clear every single flower from those fields, it won’t spawn? Collect 5000000 pollen from the Clover Field, Collect 10000000 pollen from the Spider Field, Collect 15000000 pollen from the Cactus Field, Collect 20000000 pollen from the Rose Field and Collect 50000000 pollen from the Mountain Top Field! During: Have you gotten that pollen yet? Remember you have to Collect 5000000 pollen from the Clover Field, Collect 10000000 pollen from the Spider Field, Collect 15000000 pollen from the Cactus Field, Collect 20000000 pollen from the Rose Field and Collect 50000000 pollen from the Mountain Top Field! Completion: WOW you did it! However I just saw a Vicious Bee Spike a few minutes ago so our plan didn’t work. Maybe we should try something else? Have some rewards first! Start of Spike Journey 4: I’ve always felt weaker than the other bears. I can’t even bop a LADYBUG! I definitely need to train up and defend myself from the Vicious Bees. I heard from Panda Bear that your bees were really strong. Please show my how you can defeat so many monsters! Defeat 100 Ladybugs, Defeat 100 Rhino Beetles, Defeat 40 Mantiss, Defeat 30 Spiders, Defeat 20 Scorpions, Defeat 15 Werewolves, Defeat 10 King Beetles and Defeat 5 Tunnel Bears! I need to really memorize those techniques! During: Don’t stop yet! I haven’t gotten a good grasp on the fighting techniques yet. Completion: WOW I learned so much! I decided to go face the Tunnel Bear and singlehandedly defeated him! I’m so strong now! I can certainly kill Vicious Bees now! Here, have some honey and tickets! Have these crafting materials I scavenged from defeated monsters too! And to top it off, some Royal Jelly, courtesy of Brown Bear! Start of Spike Journey 5: Heyo! While you were away I used my alternative selves in other servers to kill as many Vicious Bees as possible! I had so many Stingers that I even tamed my own Vicious Bee with several extras left! And I had so much honeyy that I bought enough tickets to afford a Star Treat! I definitely don’t need it, I don’t have any bees and I’m sure it will just taste like dog food. Yuck! But for you Beekeepers, I’ve heard that Gifted Bees are very valuable in your hives. I’ll be willing to give you this Star Treat and some of my excess Stingers and Honey if you help me eradicate the Vicious Bees once and for all! Defeat 100 Vicious Bees, Defeat 50 King Beetles, Defeat 10 Tunnel Bears and Defeat 1 Stump Snail! Prove to me you are worthy of this Star Treat! During: Are you done yet? Don’t just mope around, get to work killing those Vicious Bees! Completion: WOW! You really did it! Well, to tell the truth, the Vicious Bees will never be fully eradicated, sadly. However, you have definitely earned yourself the Star Treat! Here are the rewards that I promised, plus some Extracts! Completion of all quests: Wonder why I hate other Vicious Bees but not the one around me? Partly because it won’t kill me, and frankly it really helps me kill the other Vicious Bees. I also really like it, it’s like my cute pet. How is your Star Treat? Have you fed it to a bee yet? Apparently it’s the only way to get gifted events so you should give it to those bees first. Category:Blog posts